Silent Screams Can Die
by ktfoo
Summary: When Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha, where will she go? I suck at summaries. Pairings inside. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

AN: I am –attempting- to write a sort of angst/romance-ish thing here. Personally, I think I SUCK at romance, but I'm giving it a shot. That's all that matters, right? This will be kagkouga most probably. Kagkouga mirsan inu-not sure and not sure of other pairings yet.

Disclaimer: If I were lucky enough to own the Inuyasha characters, you would see Sass and Kouga a LOT less . Copies Miroku's Lecherous Grin Hey, I don't own that, either!

Prologue-

She screamed.

She screamed until the air refused to flow through her raw throat and the blood in her veins boiled over.

She screamed as her mind and heart shattered, as her world's fragments blew away on the wind. She screamed until her tears stopped coming, and as her now-silent sobs racked through her body.

She screamed to the heavens in hatred.

He could never understand. He would never see the pain her caused her.

He would never hear her screaming.


	2. Chapter 1

Silent Screams Can Die

* * *

Authors Note: I'm REALLY sorry it took so long! With computer problems, finals, and a bit of writer's block this took a really long time to come out, and I'm glad you guys were all patient! I've already written a few more chapters, I'll update sooner this time, promise!

Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha and co, since they are Takahashi's, but one day I shall publish my own manga and those characters will be ALL MINE!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Kagome had spied on them for the last time. She wasn't going to risk seeing them again. She wasn't going to risk her heart shattering like that again. All of her soul felt like her shattered heart had been glass- and now the fragments were only razor-sharp edges shredding against her mind and emotions.

Now Kagome was only a blackened figure, kneeling among the taller grass. Her tears were gone. Kagome doubted that she would ever be able to cry again. Inuyasha had used up all of her sobs. Now it was too late to heal them. Yet still, the stains of tears past remained on her cheeks, too painful to be forgotten.

"_I don't care about her, Kikyo. You're the only one I've ever wanted." _

"_Inuyasha-"_

"_Don't doubt me, _please._ She was a _replacement-_ only because she looked so much like you." _

Kagome looked upwards. Thick trees surrounded her completely, making her feel sheltered and safe. Maybe, if she stayed here, no one would ever find her. If she never had to see anyone again, maybe she wouldn't have to deal with this.

_Shippo…_

No, she couldn't stay here forever. Shippo needed her. Sango and Miroku, too. As well as her family 500 years in the future- it seemed that Inuyasha was the only one who constantly pushed her away like this. Yet never –never- had she seen things as bad as this happen between Inuyasha and _her_. Kagome had trouble believing that some of the dead miko's soul _resided_ in her- the very person currently hated.

_Lightly, Inuyasha leaned towards Kikyo. Fingers moving softly, he tilted her chin upwards, so their eyes could meet. "Kikyo, I lo-"_

"NO!" Kagome wasn't going to relive that now. _Not when she had almost managed to forget…_

She would never forget.

Hands over her ears, Kagome gently rocked herself. Truly, her almost inaudible whimpering was the most helpless and pitiful sound ever heard in either era the young girl had lived in.

She couldn't stay in the feudal era. Not now.

* * *

Eyes blinking, a young kitsune awoke. Something was missing. The redheaded demon silently turned his head, trying to view the surrounding area. The group was camped in a forest he had never been to before, though a few miles west the land seemed familiar.

Breathing in deeply, Shippo searched the area for the familiar scents of their campsites. There were the ashes from the campfire- long since burning out. Miroku, Sango and Kirara were a few meters beyond the fire mound.

_Kagome!_

Kagome and dug-turd! Shippo was ashamed that it had taken him so long to realize what was missing. Another familiar scent wisped from the south. _Oh, no…

* * *

Dawn approached quickly for three particular wolf demons. Camped on a tell hill surrounded by valleys, the three had a perfect view of everything around them. This hill was in the middle of a clearing about a mile in diameter which dissolved into forests._

One of these demons was _very_ pissed, which was the entire reason the group had left their normal home east of here. The dark-haired ookami, Kouga, had been visited from a redheaded youkai named Ayame, again. _And here I thought she had finally given up._

Well, needless to say, the encounter hadn't ended well. Both of his pack-mates steered clear of him all night.

"_She doesn't WANT you, Kouga! She'll never agree to be your mate! Why can't you see that I want you and she doesn't?"_

_The wolf demon slowly turned around, his eyes darkened in pure rage. _Oh Kami, she's done it now_, thought Hakkaku. "Never… speak… to me about… Kagome…" The wolf's voice was low and dangerous. It was a kind of anger that scared the two remaining members of his pack. Even when fighting, Kouga remained relatively calm (unless, of course, the fight was with Inuyasha…that's another story entirely). Suddenly, Kouga whirled around and ran so fast that even his mini-tornado couldn't fully keep up with him and eventually died._

It wasn't entirely unexpected when, just as the sun began showing itself, Kouga declared, "I'm going for a run. I'll be back before 10." With that, he ran strait west.

_He probably doesn't want to show himself to a new day_, thought his two pack-mates. And so, Kouga ran from the dawn.

* * *

Shippo glanced about worriedly, checking to see if anyone was awake. When he thought that no one was, he began charging out. Unfortunately, a blurred white figure ran in front of him. Kirara blocked his path, her tails switching. The neko walked up to fit and rubbed her head against his leg, as if to say, Don't worry. It'll be okay.

But it was obvious that Shippo wasn't going anywhere tonight.

The kitsune sighed and walked back to Kagome's sleeping bag, flopping over it in a rather undignified, teenage-boy-of-modern-times type way. Kirara had been right before.

For now, he would wait for Kagome.

Well, first chappie done! I don't like it too much, but I hope you guys will! This is the first angst I've ever written about someone else's characters, and my first romance EVER, so please don't be uber critical! Thanks muchly!

* * *

Reveiwers:

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVEIWED, IT MEANS A LOT!

Ducky: Thanks for the review! Yeah, well, she's been through a lot, so she deserves to scream a little…

Metalmark: Heehee, thanks! It is sad, and this will probably be an angsty fic.

DreamBeamz: Woohoo! Interesting is good! Well, yesh, I guess the plotline has a bit of cliché in it as KagKouga fics go, huh? Oh well, thanks muchly for the review!

Sakurablossomkxk: Thanks! I'm glad to know that I can write something that will actually hold someone's interest


	3. Chapter 2

Silent Screams Can Die

* * *

AN: Woohoo! I actually updated! Happy Hyper SKITTLES dance

Disclaimer: If I were to own Inuyasha and Co, the series would probably suck a lot more. And therefore, it is all Takahashi's. You no sue.

* * *

Chapter Two

Inuyasha's golden eyes flew open as the first rays of sunlight came over his sleeping form. The woman next to him stirred slightly. The previous night flashed in his mind. What had come over him? Why was he here?

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Something was horribly wrong. Something in the air.

Who was lying next to him?

Kikyo.

…So that's what it was.

* * *

Shippo wouldn't let go of his Mom. "Don't worry, Shippo, I promise I'll come back soon!" Kagome exclaimed, trying in vain to pry her young kit from her neck. Shippo could always tell when she was hurting. If he saw that now, he might be afraid. The pain she felt was overwhelming and Kagome was sure that it showed in her eyes. "I promise if you let me leave I'll bring you a surprise!"

Those were the magic words. The kitsune released her and crawled up in her hair. "I don't want you leaving because of Inuyasha, Kagome! Promise you'll come back!"

The kit was right, as usual. Once again, Inuyasha was the reason for her leaving. Only, this time, she wasn't sure weather or not she would return. "Of course Shippo! I promise I'll come back soon. I just have a few things I need to… sort out, and the feudal era isn't the best place to do them." Shippo noticed the pause that Kagome had hoped he wouldn't.

Kagome had tried to slip away to the well early the next morning, but her Kit had followed her. He had known where that baka had gone the minute Kikyo's scent wisped into the air. And he knew that Kagome was leaving because of_ him_. She always threatened to not come back, especially when something like this happened. Why not this time? He couldn't lose another parent!

Shippo snuggled a little closer for a moment, and then let his mom go. "Tell Sango and Miroku I said goodbye. I'll be back soon, okay Shippo?"

Shippo looked uncertain, but nodded. _I won't let that _baka_ chase Kagome away forever!_ Kagome smiled widely – though the happiness didn't spread to her azure eyes- and jumped into the well.

* * *

Kouga slowed down and stretched. He could smell his love nearby. With the help of the shards in his legs, he raced towards the scent with record speed.

He came to a small field, and was horrified at the site he saw. Kagome had fallen into an old well, while a fearful-looking kitsune stood nearby. "KAGOME!" he roared. Wide-eyed, he was instantly leaning over into the well, trying to catch a glimpse of his woman.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" came the voice of the young demon behind the well. "Where is Kagome? Is she okay? What just happened, kitsune?" (AN: heehee that rhymes!) Shippo could tell by the speed and urgency in the wolf demon's voice that he was truly worried about Kagome- maybe he really did care about her, and wanted her for more then her ability to see shards (and how much it would piss Inuyasha off).

There was no way the wolf demon was leaving without knowing Kagome was safe. Shippo was at least sure about that. _Oooooh, this will make Inuyasha so mad_… he thought absently.

"Come on, Kouga, I have a lot to explain to you…"

* * *

SLAP!

"We just woke up, hentai, can't you control that hand for a MOMENT?" Sango was pissed. A familiar hand had –_somehow_- found its way to her ass again. "You are just too tempting, Sango. Now if you would just agree to-"

SLAP!

"Don't even _think_ it, monk! I'm going to find the others!"

* * *

_Ahhhhhh, a real bath. This feels great_, Kagome thought. Her family wasn't home- it was something about relatives. Kagome didn't care much. She had simply drawn a hot bath and soaked.

A small mini-radio blasted on the counter. The music had a way of drowning out Kagome's thoughts when she needed it most. The blaring guitars and drums were at least better than the scenes which played over and over in the miko's head.

Him. Him and Kikyo. Her first kiss. One of their many arguments. The first time she'd seen Kikyo. Kanna and her mirror. Naraku. Her quest. Him. Kikyo. Hojo. Her family. The well's encompassing light. The first time Kouga had declared her his mate- where did that come from? Kikyo. Mistress Centipede, her first demonic encounter. Him. Kikyo. Him and Kikyo.

_This is getting me nowhere! _

Kagome was truly angry at herself. She was angry for falling in love; she was angry for sticking around, living a lie. She was angry for not being able to stop thinking about him. _Him._

"Bastard."

Sometimes Kagome could shock ever herself, but she didn't care. She loved him- but love wouldn't stop the pain.

* * *

AN: Well, hows it going? Second chappie already! Sorry if this is taking a while. Ooooh, slight cliffie! Well, kind of anyway. Ish. Anybody know whats going to happen? Well… I haven't posted it yet, so I guess you wouldn't . Bwahahahaha the skittles have sugar-highed me!

REVEIWERS:

Thankyoutankyoutankyou! You actually make this stuff worth writing for, its basically a writer's high when they get reviews, it means a lot, SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Dreambeamz: You rock! Haha, see, I've already updated! Not even a month this time! Well, now that its summer, I'll have more time for writing so I'll probably update at least once a week. Go fluffiness! (Although I'm not sure if I can write it… -.-;; ) And, of course, Happy 4th of July to you too! Haha long response… I laugh at strange things when hyper…

CLICKY THE REVIEW BUTTON! (and REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter 3

Silent Screams Can Die

* * *

AN: Sorry this one took SOOOOOO LONG! Well, not really, considoring my non- updating records, but I probably annoyed you guys anyways . Oh well, I hope all is forgiven because I've updated now!

AN2: I promise, fluffyness coming eventually! Oh, and next chapter, there will be a fluffy appearance! Yes, the one and only Sesshomaru! But not in the story… just in an AN -.-;;

Disclaimer: My list of things I don't own grows longer. I don't own Inuyasha, Evanescence (though I've bought the CDs and eternally bowed down to their greatness) or Crescent Moon. I think I'll go cry now. I do, however, own this plotline, so no stealies! Again, I repeat: I no own nothin, but the story in my own.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Well I guess that would explain the way she dresses, and why she is not always in your company," Kouga finally said. Shippo had sat him down and told him everything- everything, to the last detail. Kouga was almost in a state of shock. Suddenly Kouga's expression changed to one of confusion, then annoyance, and almost hurt, all instantaneously.

Then, carefully, the youkai's face leveled out into a state of unemotionally blankness rivaling Sesshoumaru's. "Why couldn't she ever tell me herself?" The ookami's voice cracked. Eyes clouded, Kouga wondered why Kagome felt she couldn't trust him with this secret.

"Don't let is get you down, Kouga! She told me once that she wished she could tell more people, but Inuyasha won't let her," Shippo exclaimed. "I bet she would've told you if she could've!" The kitsune had found a strange admiration for the youkai before him, perhaps because of his dislike for Inuyasha. Perhaps because he treated Kagome how she deserved to be treated.

Relief was written quite clearly across Kouga's features. Shippo's attempted encouragement had worked well for the ookami_. She wanted to tell me_, he thought, _so really this is dog-turd's fault, as usual_. Kagome may have asked both of them to call each other by their names, but it didn't matter if Inuyasha remained Dog-Turd in Kouga's head, did it?

"Tell Kagome…I said hello," Kouga asked, seeming far-away. "I might see you soon, Shippo, but I have matters to… attend to."

With that, Kouga sped off – for the second time that day – legs pounding as fast as demonly possible.

* * *

Kikyo awoke to a cool breeze making its way to her skin- or rather, her clay shell. The warmth that had just been there had disappeared. _Where was Inuyasha?_

The Hanyou stood a few yards away, fully clothed once more. "Inuyasha-"

"Kikyo, don't speak right now, okay?"

Kikyo's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You said you loved me. That you'd go to hell with me. Are you taking that back, Inuyasha? Do your thoughts drift to my reincarnate?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He stared at the rising sun, slowly beginning it's ever- traveled course over the mountains. "Inuyasha, answer me. Now!"

The miko's loud, demanding voice shocked Inuyasha out of his meditation-like solace. "Kikyo, I…" His voice drifted.

"Inuyasha, you promised to avenge me and follow me to Hell. Would you so easily break that promise?" Finally, the hanyou turned all the way around and stared his once-love directly in her soulless eyes.

"Yes."

(AN- isn't Kikyo made entirely out of clay and bones? Doesn't that mean her eyeballs are made out of clay? Eeeewwwwwww…)

* * *

"Sango, wait! You can't just leave!" Miroku actually seemed uneasy right now, and Sango seemed level-head and reasonable. It was as if they had switched personalities.

"And why not, Monk?"

"Because, well… it could be dangerous! Who knows why they disappeared together? It could have been a powerful youkai!"

"It was NOT a powerful youkai, Miroku. I'm sure they're all right."

"I don't know. Something just feels bad about this situation to me… and they would have waited for us to wake up were they merely setting out!" The monk _did_ look uneasy. He wasn't lying. And he did have a valid point- if this were just a normal day, and they were just leaving their campsite behind - not fighting some youkai for their lives- wouldn't they have awoken their companions? Sango voiced this, and mentioned that that meant they shouldn't have to look very hard anyways, because the other members of their groups would be close by. "But Sango-"

Sango cut him off. "They're probably just fine. Come on, let's go find them." Kirara transformed and took off almost before either could respond. _Almost as if she knows what's going on… _Mirokuthought.

So, the houshi ran after the two-tail and jumped on, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach that said something was wrong with this situation…

* * *

Shippo watched as the dust began to from where Kouga had left. Suddenly, he realized the gravity of the situation. Inuyasha would _kill_ him for telling Kouga! _Oh, I'm in for it now…_

Shippo raced back for the camp, hoping that no one had missed his absence.

(AN- Hey, 5 sentences, now really worthy of a section, but I have been Shippo-deprived! He _needed _to be in the story!)

* * *

Kagome sighed and turned her music up loud. No one was home besides her, so why not? She was angry, but Kagome still didn't think she'd be able to face Inuyasha without facing memories she never wanted to relive. And besides, it was already 7:00, and nobody would even be around the shrine to hear her blasting stereo. She tore jeans and a black tank top out of her closet.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you..._

The music began blaring out of her speakers, angry and painful. Kagome screamed along, her beautiful voice mingled smoothly with Amy Lee's.

_50 Thousand Tears I've Cried_

_Screaming, Deceiving and Bleeding for You,_

_And You Still won't Hear Me…_

Kagome looked out her window, quickly wiping away a single tear. Angrily, she hurled a book out of the open pane and flung herself unto her bed. Eyes closed tightly to prevent any more tears from spilling; she grabbed a copy of Crescent Moon and began reading. (AN: I don't know if Crescent Moon is sold in Japan or translated into Japanese, or if it is even Japanese originally. Work with me.)

Flipping through the familiar manga helped Kagome stop thinking about her current situation. Before she had realized it, an hour had disappeared and there weren't any pages left in _Crescent Moon, Vol 1_.

Kagome sighed and got up. This couldn't be avoided forever. Perhaps a little longer, but not forever. She rolled over and began sobbing silently, refusing to cry but not able to stop the shaking. He would come for her eventually. This situation couldn't be avoided forever.

* * *

Haha, one more chappie done! This took a little while to update, so sorry, you see I was going to last night but my wireless keyboard went wonky on me so I couldn't finish editing the chapter (you think it was bad NOW?). Also, heres a little secret: I'm not actually ALLOWED to have a fanfiction account. Mi madre said NO. So I have to update when no one's around. -.-;;.

Reviewers:

DreamBeamz: Yes, its my favorite dance! Summer is the BEST! I get to stay at home on the computer all day! You job sounds pretty cool, if you can read fanfiction when you have nothing better to do -..

Nobody: Sorry, not this chapter, but here's a little secret: He'll show up when she comes through the well! Well, I guess that wasn't incredibly surprising anyways, but OH WELL.

Re-o-ko: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I like my writing style but no one ever comments on it… Hehehe… you can read more NOW!

Pointy Objects: Well, I'm just a surprising person . No, really XD. Thankies 4 reviewing! And i like pointy objects!

Chi Lee- Thanks! See, I updated! XD

Hey, if your not a writer, just a casual reader, you have NO idea how great receiving Reveiws is. Its ecstatic-fying. It's awesome.

So I invite you to clicky the little purple button and tell me what you think, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome! THANKS!

REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!


	5. Note

Ok, so I haven't written in this in about SIX MONTHS….

AHEM.

Shippo- What?

This is you CUE.

Shippo- OH!

Shippo begins drumroll on Kouga and Inuyasha's heads

I'm UNDISCONTINUING IT!

I can't guarantee it's going anywhere, but I want to write more in it (finally), and


	6. Chapter 4

Silent Screams Can Die

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

You won't believe this. I just typo'd NOTE. I JUST TYPO'D TYPO!

I think I posted a different chapter four at one point- THIS IS THE REAL ONE!

Hnn, I always SAY I'll write more and I never do- but this time I might. No, really. Really. But please slack for finals? begs readers for slack until summer

I'm not sure if this is the best chapter possible, but Kagome and Kouga meet (crap I gave away the chapter… -.-u) so who cares?

I wasn't writing as much in because I couldn't think of a plot. So I'm choosing to be plotless and just write. I don't know if this will effect my speed- but it might!

Fluffy-sama: Why am I here?

Ktfoo: Be your aloof arrogant bishi self and tell them I own nothing.

Fluffy-sama: She owns nothing. Except the plotline. Don't steal.

Fangirls: FLUFFY!

-.-u

* * *

It wasn't working. The concrete dam was cracking. Kagome shook hard.

She had made it through her house, and even to the shrine house, before she knew the tears were coming again. Her body led her to the well; she was vaguely aware of the blue light caressing her as she sailed towards the nonexistent end of her fall. At the bottom, once she could see only the pale blue sky above her, Kagome broke.

The numbness disappeared faster than she realized - her sobs began without warning.

_It wasn't _fair

_Kikyo wanted him _dead,_ for crying out loud!_

Her exhausted body carried her up the ladder, without her consent. It seemed to be doing what it was supposed to do without much input from her mind. Kagome didn't care – her mind wasn't viewing the present now, only replaying the past. As she curled up against the well's stone walls, her human ears remained ignorant of the approaching figure.

* * *

Shippo stood in shock.

_EVERYONE'S GOONNNNEEE!_

After running around crazily through bushes attempting to find a trace of someone, Shippo found scratches in the thick soil. These were Kirara's message to him- they'd gone north out of camp! Or it could have been south… why did she only leave strait lines instead of arrows? Now not only had he left and told Kouga EVERYTHING, he'd LOST THE GROUP!

Hyperventilation ensued.

* * *

Miroku and Sango scanned the ground, slowly growing worrisome. They'd covered more than a few miles of land by air and Kirara hadn't found a scent. At least she hadn't to the human's knowledge, because she hadn't followed one.

"Maybe we should check camp in case they returned, Sango."

"Yes, we'll go back soon. But there's one last place I'd like to check."

"Where haven't we checked already?"

"Kirara, I need you to go east from here."

* * *

Kouga smelled his almost-mate long before he came to the clearing found earlier that day. Her sweet scent was fresh, not left over from when he'd last seen her.

Oh, how he wanted to see her again!

Kouga wasn't an idiot. Ayame's words, he hated to acknowledge, held a truth in them. Kagome – her scent filling his scenes, Kagome, the only one he wanted – she didn't love him as he loved her. That fact, though, didn't seem to stop his heart or his legs. Both pounded faster as she came into view.

Kagome was sobbing.

* * *

It registered in Kagome's brain that two shikon shards held in one demon were approaching fast- faster than even normal demonic speed. It might have been that her mind wasn't working properly, or maybe she just didn't care. She knew any demon she met would kill her for the shards she carried; yet somehow the prospect of being attacked didn't make her run or even prepare for a battle.

But her head flew up at the demon's familiar voice.

"Kagome?" Kouga whispered. His voice was quieter than she had ever heard it- like he was trying to not ruin something precious and fragile. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes before she remembered her soaked cheeks.

Kouga kneeled next to her when she looked away. "Kagome…" He repeated. "He-hello Kouga-ku-kun," She cracked through a tightened throat. Her voice, like his, didn't exceed a hushed tone. "Kagome, please, tell me what's wrong." Kouga's eyes held concern, and there wasn't a hint of typical conceit in his voice.

He was just a friend who cared about her.

"Oh, Kou-kouga-kun!" She murmur-wailed. Kagome collapsed against his chest, embracing Kouga in a tight hug.

Kouga's eyes widened. Her entire body was against his own. His Kagome was crying on his shoulder- no one else's. He could feel her, not just her hands, but her entire body and soul. Both were pouring themselves into sobbing silently against his shoulder. His brain buzzed faintly.

Maybe she did care about him more than he could allow himself to believe? Maybe- just maybe- she would do this again someday? Perhaps it was best not to take that chance, and enjoy what he had now.

So Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. He stroked her hair- smooth and strawberry scented, as always- and pulled her close. His love was seeking him for comfort, and his demon would never allow him to pass up the chance to hold her like this, along with his yearning heart.

"He-he walked aw-away from camp a-and so I fo-followed him a-and-" Kagome choked out.

"Sshhh. I'm sorry- don't worry about telling me. You can later, when you can breathe properly. Shhhhh… that's better, right?" Kouga stroked the hair that so enthralled him and held her head lightly against his chest. He didn't regret wearing his leather armor instead of his typical metal chest plate- Kagome's head was much more comfortable, and he could feel her as she rested against him. Kouga buried his nose in her soft hair and let the world fade to Kagome and her scent.

"Th-thank y-you…"

* * *

KIMH- Yes, it's good to hone the pervyness, specially on Kouga! Don't worry, no scaring here . Heehee, there might be more swearing at Inu before this storie's done!

Haley- Love the chant. And kinky-ho, that might become my new name for her .

DreamBeamz- Heylo again! Hnn, summer coming up, that means a lot of writing time and I might ACTUALLY use it! (better hance than LAST summer, because I'm over one of my mmo addictions -.-)

THANK YOU to ALL REVEIWERS! I would've probably stopped this story nine months ago if it weren't for you guys!

Oh, I forgot.

hands out assorted cookies

MORE COOKIES FOR ANY REVEIWERS! POINTLESS FLAMES WILL BE THROWN IN FIRE AND USED TO BAKE MORE COOKIES!


End file.
